


My Father Taught Me To Dance

by sweetfayetanner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfayetanner/pseuds/sweetfayetanner
Summary: Belle finds Adam and their daughter in the ballroom of the castle.





	My Father Taught Me To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy one shot. I've posted it on Tumblr, but I thought I'd publish it here, too. Happy reading!

In the middle of the afternoon, Belle emerges from the library to realize she hasn’t seen Adam and their daughter, Rose, for a few hours. She’s looked all over the castle grounds, the vast rose garden (where she thought she’d find them sitting side by side with a book in Adam’s lap, Rose nestled in the crook of his arm on this warm spring day), the kitchens, until she finds them in the last place she expects: the ballroom. 

Belle hears their voices echoing in the corridor before she even reaches the threshold. The deep notes of Adam’s voice in a melody, the tiny giggles of their daughter, who’s just celebrated her seventh year a week ago. She pauses in the doorway, out of sight, a fond smile brightening her face as she watches them. Adam halts his singing every few steps, giving instruction while they sweep in wide circles across the glossy floor. Rose follows, equal parts enthusiastic and determined. 

Dust catches in the rays of golden sunlight, shimmering like specks of gold as it floats around their every movement. Belle is captivated by them, by Rose’s musical laughter every time Adam spins in her in circle, by the way Adam’s face softens when he lifts her off the ground, pressing a kiss to her nose. He pulls faces whenever her small feet misstep, their shoes colliding, which only makes Rose giggle louder. 

Belle’s vision blurs, just for a moment, but somehow she keeps the tears at bay. 

The ballroom has hosted more lavish parties than she will ever know. But it’s in small, quiet moments like this where Belle understands the magic that has touched this place; the magic that still exists, now a blessing instead of a curse. 

“A familiar sight, isn’t it?” Her father’s soft chuckle causes an errant tear to slip down her cheek. She can’t help it. 

Maurice’s comforting arm wraps around her shoulders, drawing her into his side. She nods and blinks away the last of her tears before they can fall. 

“It is.” She laughs, but her reply shakes ever so slightly. 

“Shall we join them, then?” Maurice lets Belle go, only to extend his hand out to her. 

Belle takes it, and the two of them cross the marble floor. Rose’s eyes (so very blue in the sun) light up once she catches them while she twirls around her father. Adam nods at Maurice, picking up his song at the same time he scoops Rose into his arms, settling her against his hip for a couple of turns around the floor. Belle follows her father’s lead, one eye on her husband and daughter. 

Those clumsy lessons in their tiny, cramped farmhouse were so long ago. 

When Adam circles back to Maurice and Belle, Rose is leading him, dragging his much taller form with her small fingers laced between his. She has all the grace of an eager seven year old, and neither Adam nor Belle can stop laughing. 

“If you don’t mind, my dear,” Maurice says, breaking apart from Belle, “I’d like to ask a certain young lady to dance.”

“Not at all,” Belle says, and Rose is absolutely delighted to take her grandpapa’s hand, even offering a small curtsy before Maurice leads her off.

“May I?” Adam asks, a sly smile on his lips. 

“I suppose,” Belle teases. She takes his hand, the other wrapped around his neck as they sway. She curls into his chest, her eyes never leaving Maurice and Rose. 

“She keeps you on your toes,” Belle says, the two of them sharing a contented glance at their daughter. 

“Much like her mother.” 

“Lucky for you,” Belle says with a grin.

“Yes,” Adam replies, drawing Belle’s gaze to him. He takes the end of Belle’s loose braid in his fingers, toying with her hair as it falls delicately from his grasp. “Very lucky.”


End file.
